Momozora Akari
|image = |-|Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = 桃空あかり|romaji = Momozora akari|anime = Precious♥Hearts Pretty Cure!|ProfColor2 = Magenta|age = 16|gender = Female|hair = Orange|eye = Pink|family = Momozora Sara (mother) Momozora Genjuro (father) Momozora Akira (older brother) Momozora Hibiki (older sister)|seiyuu = Fukuhara Kaori|debut = PrHePC01|ego = Cure Resonance|power = Starlight Wisdom|item = Precious Necklace|hair2 = Brilliant Rose|eye2 = Aqua|debut2 = PrHePC01|theme = Pink}} '|桃空あかり}} is the lead cure of [[Precious♥Hearts Pretty Cure!|''Precious♥Hearts Pretty Cure!]]. The lead cure of the series. Akari is a very intelligent but timid 16-year old and is not hesitant to help someone with their studies or tell someone off for stupid or reckless behaviour. While at school, she is often referred as a by her classmates due to her IQ being around 200. After receiving the Precious Necklace, she can transform into '''Cure Resonance', the heart of the star of wisdom whose theme color is pink. History / History}} Appearance Akari In her civilian form, Akari has long orange hair that reaches her waist and pink eyes. Her casual wear consists of a... Cure Resonance As Cure Resonance, her hair grows longer in which reaches her ankles and is pulled up into a high ponytail with a light cherry blossom pink ribbon holding it up; and her eyes also shift to aqua. Her dress has poofed (short) sleeves and is coloured bright pink; around her waist, there is a pink ribbon which leads to a bow behind her back with a gold charm with the series' insignia heart embedded in it. The bottom of the dress is three layered and the third/bottom layer is a ruffled petticoat. Finally, her boots are pale pink and have a scarlet lining on the top; and there is also a small bow on the back of each boot in which has a small pink pearl in the middle of each bow. She also wears her Precious Necklace around her neck. Personality Akari is a very intelligent but timid 16-year old and is not hesitant to help someone with their studies or tell someone off for stupid or reckless behaviour. While at school, she is often referred as a by her classmates due to her IQ being around 200. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Resonance is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akari. In this form, she controls the power of starlight and represents wisdom while she is represented by stars and her theme color is pink. To transform into Cure Resonance, Akari needs her Precious Necklace and needs to shout "Pretty Cure, Precious Heart Shining!". Her main purification attack is Resonance Starlight. Transformation Attacks * Resonance Starlight - Cure Resonance's main and primary purification attack. Songs Akari's voice actress, Fukuhara Kaori, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Kanai Mika (the voice actress of Asano Yuzu), Iizuka Mayumi (the voice actress of Hikarizono Sayaka), Kawasumi Atako (the voice actress of Kohinata Otoha) and Horie Yui (the voice actress of Gemma). Solo * [[Densetsu no Starlight|'Densetsu no Starlight']] * HEART OF TRUST ~Starlight's Blessing~ * STARS OF WISDOM ~Kirameku~ Duets/Group * Nostalgia of Hope ~KIRAKIRA~ (along with Kawasumi Atako) Etymology Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Pink Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Lead Cures Category:Starlight using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Precious♥Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Precious♥Hearts Pretty Cure! Characters